Greatest Anniversary
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: My third Kim Possible fanfiction is coming up here. Kim and Ron have now been dating for about five years and Ron's is about to make a big change in their relationship that will change their lives forever and make everything as they knew them diffirent. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 A confident knock

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank you everyone who had reviewed Misunderstanding and an extra thanks to Stormchaser90 for the suggestion that made it easier for me to start this story.**

Ron and Kim had been together as friends most of their lives and had been dating for almost five years now and Ron was a successful man. He had own restaurant and his cooking had been reviewed great by the reviewers that was from the highest class.

Kim had started working for normal police, she didn't go out saving the world anymore, because after the alien attack and Drakken was rewarded as hero, and the other villains had stopped all their schemes and lived normal lives. Drakken and Shego had also started dating and everything as Ron and Kim knew weren't the same at all, it was like everything they knew had changed.

But sooner than Kim would know it, Ron had planned to change things even more. He walked into a shop and searched and searched and couldn't find the right product, until the salesman came to his side.

"Can I help you, sir?" Ron turned his around his shoulder and got eye contact with the salesman. He had been looking for some time and couldn't find what seemed right to give Kim, so he thought it might be better to get some help, sometimes he just wanted to do the right and perhaps this man knew what would fit Kim.

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for an engagement ring that would fit for this girl" Ron took out a picture of Kim and showed it to him. He recognized her right away and smiled at Ron.

"Am I wrong or is this Kim Possible?" Ron smiled at the salesman's who had recognized Kim.

"Nope you're not wrong, its Kim Possible right" the salesman stared at Ron and saw familiar things from the pictures he had seen of them in the newspaper, even though Ron was always in the background, he had noticed him.

"When I may take that you're Ron Stoppable, I've seen pictures of you and Mrs. Possible in newspapers" Ron was surprised, most people only knew about Kim, especially because Ron was mostly in the background on pictures on the newspapers and Ron didn't mind more than Kim did, she had been telling reporters and editors that she and Ron should have the same credit and Ron had told her that she didn't need to be sorry about being the one in the spotlight, he was use to that, but Kim was determined to Ron have the credit he deserved, she couldn't save the world without him and everyone should know that and she wouldn't mind the whole planet know that she was dating him, but that had never been in the newspapers.

"Yes, I am, Kim and I have been dating five years in two days and I want to show her that I want her the rest of my life" Ron sounded so serious , but calm that it almost scared the salesman and he walked up to the cashier to look what he got.

"I suppose that it an engagement ring we are looking for?" Ron nodded and he looked down at his collection and took out one that was in a black box and showed it to Ron, which seemed to be stunned by it. It was of pure gold with a diamond with the same green as Kim's eyes. He was sure that it was the right, but feared the price as much as he wanted to buy it; it seemed to be worth about twenty grand. Ron looked at the salesman, who smiled and Ron tried to find a look that seemed just a little normal.

"I can't find the words of how great it would be, but what's the price?" the salesman chuckled a little, he was certain that Ron would ask him.

"How much do you have?"

"I've put 10 grand on spare to get a ring, but that one seems to be the double" the salesman smiled at Ron, he was a big admirer of Ron and Kim and even though there were rules for how much credit he could give, he couldn't reject Ron to give Kim such a great gift.

"Normal, its fifteen grand for this ring, but because I've been admiring Mrs. Possible's and your work, you can have it for ten" Ron was about to faint as he received the most generous offer he ever had. The salesman offered Ron his hand to accept the offer and Ron didn't hesitate and shook his hand and handed him the cash he had brought and the salesman wrapped it in and handed it to Ron. They shook hands again and as Ron was about to leave, the salesman shouted after him.

"Wait Mr. Stoppable" Ron turned around and got a picture of Ron and Kim that stood for a portrait after the mission where they stopped Dr. Drakken and Shego from steal some dangerous chemicals that would be used to develop a chemical storm that could hurt people for real. They stood and held each other close and held a hand on each other's shoulders. Ron remembered it too well.

"I'd like to ask if you and Mrs. Possible would sign it, my son is starting in Pre-K in short time and he loves your team and not just Mrs. Possible, but you as well" Ron smiled at the salesman, normally he didn't mind giving the credit to Kim, but was always nice with some credit and besides he couldn't reject after the great trade they had made.

"I wouldn't say no after what you just did for me and besides that, Kim and I as well always love to do something for those who appreciates us and that respect they show us and that ring to that price would make me a jerk if I said no" Ron took a pen from the salesman and signed the side of the picture where he stood and took it with him and promise the salesman that he would have Kim sign it and be back tomorrow or in two days highest. They shook hands one last time and Ron was walking back to his car that he had bought three months ago, even though it wasn't so expensive, he had almost use all his money for that and the ring as well. On the way home, Kim called him and asked if he was home or not. Ron told her that he had been taking care of something important and was close to be home and Kim told him she would be a little delayed because they needed to use more time to take care of an elder police rapport that didn't seem to be fully completed and she would call him.

"See you later then KP"

"Yeah, I love you Ron"

"I love you too" he hangs off the phone and drove inside the garage that could fit for two cars and walked inside to start on the thing he did all day, cook. One hour after he started to cook and it was taken out of the oven and had sat waiting for Kim for nearly twenty minutes and the food was close to need another heating, Ron was starting to think about calling her and find out what was going on and where she was. He had made a special romantic meal and put up candles and roses around the table to surprise and as he was about to call her, she stepped inside the door and Ron ran out to her to make sure, she wouldn't spoil his surprise too soon. Kim embraced him and kissed him on the lips. It was nice to be in his arms after a much longer day than usual.

"Good you're here; I was starting to wonder where you were"

"I got into traffic chaos; two cars had blocked most of the high road and made it difficult to drive even limit speed" Ron just nodded. Kim wondered what was going on, normally he didn't behave that way and it kind of scared her when he did stuff like that. Kim was headed for the living room where she smelled something delicious, but Ron grabbed her by the shoulder and blindfolded her. Now Kim was getting too curious, but before she could take off the blindfold, Ron was taking her hands in his and leading her towards the dinner table.

"Ron, what's going on?" Ron chuckled like he did when he was Zorpox and Kim freaked out every time he did so, even though sometimes he only did for fun.

"I've a big surprise for you Kim, I don't want to spoil it too soon" Ron lead Kim down to her stair and sat down in front of her.

"You can take off the blindfold now" Kim did shortly after Ron had told her to drop it and was stunned by see that he made her favorite meal with roses and lighted candles, she was speechless of how Ron always managed to surprise her and make her happy after some hard days.

"Ron, it's too much, you really shouldn't have done this" Ron smiled at her, she was always so formal when it came to Ron treat her a little extra and do special things for her.

"Nothing is too good to give to my one and only, Kim Possible, the sweetest and most beautiful lady the world have ever seen" Kim put her hand on her chest at the side where her heart was and blushed a little, he had always complimented her, but now it meant something extra to her.

"Oh Ron, that's so nice of you, thanks, but if I may ask, what's the occasion since you are pulling such a dinner up?"

"Nothing special, really, I just felt that it was time to do something special for you after the last month with all the hard work we had been doing" Kim and Ron got up from their chairs. Could it be, their song started to play and Ron offered his hand and Kim accepted and smiled at him. During the whole song, they danced just the exact same way as at the Junior Prom where they first saw their feelings, this song was something special to both of them and they felt it as their song. The song was about to end as Kim pulled her lips up to Ron's and they kissed until a while after the song had finished and Ron stood and smiled at Kim who was stunned at how a great kisser he truly was.

"Kim, I want to ask you something" Kim smiled confident at him, he couldn't bring something bad up after that dinner and dance they had shared.

"Anything Ron"

"In a few days, it's our five year anniversary and I wanted to make it a special night so I would want to ask if you wanted to go out and do some fun?" Ron was sure that Kim wouldn't reject him. Every year they had done something special on their anniversary and the fifth year was something. Kim kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Of course" Ron smiled and as they sat down, Ron noticed how tired Kim was and offered her to take her to bed. They walked up to the room with her and as she fell asleep, he got down and called Kim's parents.

"Mrs. Possible" Kim's mother answered.

"Hello Mrs. Dr. P, it's me, Ronald"

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"I would like to ask if I could come over shortly, I have something important to talk to you and your husband about" Mrs. Possible seemed suspicious, but since she and Mr. Possible weren't having anything else to do before going to bed, she just asked her husband and as he approved, she returned to the phone. With the approval, Ron got into his car and locked the front door so silent that even Kim couldn't wake up and he hoped that she wouldn't wake up when he started the car and as she didn't, he drove over to the Possible's.

**Please read and review, it was nice to over twenty reviews for Misunderstanding and know where I got some of the important Kim Possible words down like jock and all that, I hope you'll like this story as well as I got the impression of the other story, but please review my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2 First be blessed, then start

**A/N: First, ****I'd**** like to thank you all for the reviews. Six reviews for one chapter are really nice and I must say that it shows that my standards have been raised clearly the last year since I started. Not only to get reviews from you guys are making me keep on, but also that it praise all the way is totally awesome, please keep up, you make keep on.**

Ron got to the house of Kim's parents and stopped his car close to the front door and stepped out of the car. He felt very confident in this, because ever since he started dating Kim, her parents had been in approval for it. He couldn't see the recent for Mr. and Mrs. Possible would say no to him. He stood up in front of the door and ring the doorbell and shortly after, Mr. Possible was there opening the door.

"Good evening Mr. Possible" Ron greeted him with a strong handshake.

"Good evening Ronald. Please come in" Ron stepped in and took place in the living room in a chair as Mr. Possible waited for Mrs. Possible to join them. She arrived shortly after with a little refreshment. Ron stood up and greeted Mrs. Possible.

"Good evening Mrs. Possible"

"Good evening Ron. Good to see you again"

"You too, it's been way too long since last time" Ron sat down and Mr. and Mrs. Possible sat down on the couch in front of him. They smiled at each other and after a short moment where Ron thought of how to start the conversation, he looked into his pocket and checked that the ring was still there.

"So Ronald, what do you want to talk about?" Ron smiled so confident that they knew it had to be something very special.

"As you both know, Kim and I have been dating for almost five years and known each other a lifetime and I have come here tonight for asking to have your blessing to take the next step and have her as my wife, but if you don't give me then I can wait longer, she's worth waiting for" Mr. and Mrs. Possible was absolutely stunned and speechless. They couldn't see how Ron could think that he wouldn't get their blessing. He had been Kim's best friend for so many years and always supported her and a rejection would show them as selfish and would be rude to Ron who was almost like a son to them already and have been it for many years already. He took out the ring and showed it to them and they were stunned by how beautiful it was and wondered that he could afford after he bought that car that took many money from him.

"The salesman gave me some serious credit, but don't tell Kim" Mr. and Mrs. Possible nodded both and promised him that they wouldn't say anything. Mr. Possible stood and made Ron stand up as well.

"Ronald, you have been there so many times for Kim when she needed it over the years and when you were dating, we finally knew she had dated someone we could and still can trust and we had a feeling that this would come up and there's nothing less we could do by giving you our blessing, it's the least we can do for not only you, but for Kim as well. She would be devastated if we refused you" Ron almost got tears in his eyes, but fought them back and embraced Mr. Possible. Normally they didn't do that a lot, but this wasn't a normal coincident and Mrs. Possible soon joined them and as they parted from the embrace, Ron assured them that they could trust him; they assured him that they already knew and he had no need to worry about anything.

"Thanks for everything" Ron said as he walked out of the house.

"We are those who should thank you for all you have done for my little Kimmie-cub" Ron found it amusing when he called her that, but he had been used to it over all the years he had known the family Possible, Mr. Possible had never stopped call her that, not the day she turned eighteen, not the day she graduated nor the day she and Ron moved together, he didn't think he would ever stop calling her that.

After that, Ron got out to his car and drove slowly home, making sure that Kim wouldn't wake up when he drove into the garage. Fortunate for him, she didn't wake up when he stopped the car's engine and stepped out of the car. Before he walked in, he received a phone call from Mrs. Possible.

"Chief cook, Ronald Stoppable here" it had become Ron's normal answer unless it was Kim, Monique, Felix or Wade. Normally he didn't answer like that when Kim's or his own parents call, but he only took the phone and didn't see who was calling. Mrs. Possible giggled by his answering.

"Hello Ron, it is Mrs. Possible" Ron haven't realized who was calling until he heard her familiar voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. P, I normally uses that with a few expectance, but please be quiet; Kim's sleeping, what's up?"

"I'm just so happy that you have decided to do it, we are so happy that Kim has you"

"It's really warms my heart to hear that Mrs. P, if I can't grow old with Kim when I hope that my life will end by sacrifice it for her, she's the most important thing to me and I wouldn't give her for anything in the whole universe" Mrs. Possible's heart skipped a beat as Ron said those words, it only showed her how deep feelings he had for her.

"You will be together a long time; I know that, trust me, Ron. I just want to ask you one last thing"

"I trust you, but as much as I would love to chat longer, I really need to get some rest, I think all of us does"

"Please Ron" Mrs. Possible begged. Ron thought one extra time and thought that it would be unfair of him to refuse after the blessing they gave him.

"Alright then, what's your question?"

"Did you ever doubt that you'd get our blessing?" Ron silenced, he really didn't know what to answer.

"If I'm gonna be honest, I don't know what I did expect, I hope by all by all my heart, but I was never 100 percent sure of what would happen"

"Right, but there was no need to worry about that, you have been like a son to us for years. Goodnight Ron"

"Goodnight Mrs. Possible" Ron hang off the phone and sneaked inside to the bedroom and as he laid down on the bed, he kissed Kim's cheek and fell fast asleep after setting his timer so he wouldn't get late. But he couldn't sleep that night so he got up from bed and walk slowly out of the room and put on some clothes and decided to take a walk. He walked down to Bueno Nacho and picked up a naco to go and sat there for fifteen minutes and decided to take the day off and get ready, he wanted to propose on their five year anniversary and it was the last day he had to get it all ready. In the meantime, he received a call from Kim. He decided not to take, even though he didn't saw who was calling, he just pressed the no answer button and got home shortly after, when he walked inside, he saw his phone and saw Kim was the one who called. _Not good_ he thought to himself as he walked up to the bedroom, Kim laid there and was not looking happy.

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't wanna wake you" Kim stood up and walked up to Ron who tried his best to look like nothing was wrong, it bothered him that he couldn't find of the perfect idea to make the right proposal.

"What's wrong Ronnie?"

"Nothing really, KP, I'm just perfect" Kim raised an eyebrow at him and when she didn't see any signs, she thought it might be better to drop the subject. They got back to the bed and as they tried to get back to sleep. Kim wanted to stay up a little and enjoy each other's company after a few weeks where there had been so busy on her job and made it impossible for her to keep up with Ron as much as she wanted. She dragged herself closer to him and took her arm over his chest and the way around as if she tried to embrace him while lying there in the bed.

"Ron?"

"Yes Kim?" he turned his looks towards her and smiled slightly.

"How did I be so lucky to have you in my life?" Ron kissed her forehead.

"I should ask the same thing. I don't know what I did right and everyone else than you always saw me as a loser at school, at least until Monique arrived, but still most of the school thought so and I sometimes actually started to think they were right" Kim kissed him passionately on the lips and they closer their eyes as their lips met. When they let go of each other, Kim spoke up before Ron had the chance.

"Ron, I always hated when people, especially Bonnie called you all those things and I could never ask for a better best friend and when I was dating Eric and ignoring you, I did a terrible mistake and dating you was the best decision of my life and I never regretted that. The thing I do regret about us is that I often treated you unfair while you always put me before yourself"

"I always wanted to anything to keep you happy, even if it made me lower on the "food chain", I never regretted doing that, if you were happy then I was and I was jealous of Eric and I should have acted different until the prom"

"That's why I love so much Ron, all you have ever done for me, no one else would have, not even my family" Ron kissed Kim on the lips and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Let's just drop it and get back to sleep" Kim nodded, she also couldn't keep her yawn back and like that, they fell asleep. Kim woke up to her alarm. When she walked back the bedroom, she saw that Ron was still in his bed.

"Maybe Ron, you ought to get up"

"I've decided to take the day off, I don't feel so well" Kim came over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Get better soon, sweetie, I'll see you tonight about eight" Ron nodded and smiled and closed his eyes. as Kim drove out of their house, Ron got up and got his clothes on. He was ready to get ready to make sure that it would be the perfect propose, he couldn't give Kim any less. He got Rufus who had been sick for two days and saw that he was getting better, but wasn't ready to get up yet. He filled up his water and left him where he laid. First he needed to get the location ready and he knew the perfect spot. He drove to the restaurant and made sure that everything were okay and he checked up on the staff and told them why he wouldn't be there the next days. They all cheered wished him good luck and he started to pick up the stuff. After five hours, he had picked up basket, wine, got his tuxedo back from cleaning and made sure that the food would be ready, the most of the day went by with cooking the food and by the time Kim called, he was finished and started to get their dinner ready. Tomorrow would be Saturday and therefor Kim would be all his for the whole day and therefor he was sure that he could pull it off. This was going to be the greatest anniversary in the history of mankind.

**Please review, it means so much to and I hope to see as many reviews as with chapter 1. I think we know what will come next, you can really look forward to it and I promise to do my best to make it perfect. But until then, please leave the reviews that makes me so happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Truly the greatest anniversary

**A/N: Once again, thank you of all my heart for the lovely reviews you posted on the latest chapter and sorry for not updating sooner, but I needed the right idea to show up first and it didn't before now.**

Ron woke up a little before Kim and got down to make breakfast. He came up and shook her shoulder and as her eyes opened, she smiled at the sight of him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and placed the breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks Ron"

"No big, oh and by the way, happy anniversary KP" Ron smiled as Kim smiled back. He had done many things for her on their anniversaries, but she, just as he, knew that this was a special one and she was absolutely curious to know what he might was planning for the day now that he had gotten better.

"Happy anniversary and thanks again Ron" Ron let his lips meet with Kim's and as they parted, he sat down on the bedside. He just couldn't wait for tonight, but he also didn't want to spoil the surprise in any particular way possible and therefor he decided to not say a word about it.

"What are the plans for tonight Ron?"

"I have a huge surprise ready for you Kim, but not even your puppy dog pout can get a word out of me, you'll have to wait and see for yourself and trust me, it's worth waiting for" Ron blinked his eyes and went down to cook some breakfast. When Kim came down, he was done and had it on a platter and placed it on the dining table and sat in front of her. As they sat there, Ron's cellphone ringed and he saw that his assistant manager who was calling.

"Sorry, but it's the assistant manager from the restaurant" Kim nodded and Ron answered, after two minutes of talk, he shut off the phone and sat down again.

"Are you going to work today Ron?" he shook his head. He had to get his head all set for tonight, he knew it was a night who would change everything and therefor, to make sure that Kim wouldn't find out about anything, he had locked up the closet with a lock with code that he just sat up while she was sleeping last night. Besides that there was one more thing he needed to take care of.

"I have to take Rufus to medical attention so they can check up on his status" Kim raised an eyebrow, but when Ron kept on his normal, she realized he wasn't lying.

"Very well then, I'll go to work now. See you at five" Kim kissed Ron on the lips and got out to her car. When she left, Ron walked over to check up on Rufus. He took him in his hand and got out to his car and drove over to get him checked. After that, he was so ready and tonight would be the night where the blood line of the Stoppable family would be secured and the night where Ron would want to show Kim how much he loved her and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side, for good and for bad. She was home a little earlier than he had expected, but that didn't bother him at all. He decided to lure her into the living room and when she was lying down at the couch, he got the things into the car and walked into the living room and he then snuggled himself close to her. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled just before their lips met in a short kiss. Ron stood up and offered Kim his hand.

"Kim, tonight I want to spend some time with you outside the house like we haven't done for way too long, it's no fun being in the house, let's go and have some quality time, if you say yes, I say booyah" Kim giggled and kissed his cheek and nodded smiling at him as another silence way of saying yes.

"Besides it's our anniversary, we should really spend the time outside" Ron received Kim's hand and kissed her cheek then asked her to get a dress on and get ready. He had an reservation at his restaurant which had been named the best of Middleton for the last two years and was way ahead for the third time in a row. He went into the room and get his finest tuxedo with a black suit, white shirt and red butterfly, he got his hair to look the way he preferred and grabbed his car keys and got ready to receive Kim at the stairs. She walked out in a red dress that was a little darker than her hair and Ron stood and was stunned by it, he had never seen her in it and it reminded him of the junior prom where he and Kim started dating. That was many years ago and their relationship was only being better and better over time and he felt so confident in popping the question.

"Wow, you're, you're truly beautiful KP, I can't find the words to describe it, your beauty pushes every limit" Kim was blushing and stunned at the same time, how lucky she felt for having him in her life. She couldn't imagine a life without him. He drove them to the restaurant and they got the best seat and sat down to think of what to order and shortly after they had taken the order, Ron walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey guys, you have really done a great job, if you keep it, when I promise raise for every one of you, the money we get in can manage it and I truly wish that tonight will go well, because I'm gonna propose to Kim later this evening. The entire staff cheered so high that they almost was hearable outside the kitchen, but Ron didn't mind if Kim heard their cheer, she wouldn't know what it was for after all. He walked back to his table again and sat down and ten minutes after, their food were finished and ready to eat and they enjoyed it very much. Ron got up and paid for the drinks and the food, after that he got Kim up and before she sat down in the car, he took her hand.

"Close your eyes Kim trust me" Kim did as she was instructed and as she was closing her eyes, she was feeling a blindfold covering her eyes as she opened them again.

"What's going on Ron?"

"I have the biggest surprise ready KP, but I don't want it to be revealed before the time is right" Kim was starting feel unsure, she always did when it came to those surprises. As much as she trusted Ron, she wanted to take off the blindfold, but that would be unfair to Ron. They drove for about twenty minutes and Kim had absolutely no idea of where they had headed. She was very curious to find out where they were and looked over at Ron even though she still couldn't see him through the blindfold.

"Ron"

"Yeah, KP?"

"Please tell me"

"No, not yet"

The car stopped about ten minutes after and Ron walked out of the car. Kim was about to open her door when he stopped her. He knew she was impatient, but he knew that she would agree that it would be worth waiting for when she saw what he had prepared for her. He opened the back of the car and took out the basket, blanket and all the other things. He had arranged that Rufus would have food enough so he could stay another night in the house. After he had set everything up, he opened Kim's car door and let her out by taking her hand in his and led her over to the place he had placed out. He took off Kim's blindfold. When she opened her eyes, she was stunned and let one of her hands to her heart. He saw a huge smile cross her face and she turned to embrace him hard.

"It's incredible Ron, I don't know what to say" Ron smiled at her.

"It's no big KP, nothing is too good for my girl, because I love you" Kim kissed passionately on the lips and put her hands around his neck, he returned the kiss and let his arms to her bag.

"I love you too Ron, I'm so happy and even luckier to have you in my life all this time" Ron was close to feel water in his eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm the lucky one, you're smart, talented, sweet, beautiful and everything else that is something good and more than a man like me could ask for, if I ever lost that, then my life would be over" Kim brought her hand to his cheek.

"That will never happen, because I love you too much and I couldn't a life without you either" Ron felt more water and his eyes and before it became too obvious, he dried it away.

They sat down and he got out a bottle of red wine and made a quick taste, it was a real good one, but he decided not to drink much more, he wanted to be make sure that he and Kim were all right when he would ask her, but he had made another arrangement with some men and when he saw a text message on his phone, he smiled at Kim and took her hand in his and snuggled closer to her. He lent close to her ear and whispered softly into it.

"Close your eyes Kim" Kim did as she was instructed and when she heard a bang not very far from it and when Ron whispered into her ear once again.

"Open them" Kim did again as she was instructed and saw the most beautiful fireworks and locked her beautiful green eyes on Ron's brown ones. She smiled at him.

"I made the arrangement with an old friend, it's just another of my minor surprises, hope you like it" Kim embraced Ron around his neck.

"I love it, just as I love you" Ron kissed her hair.

"I know. I love you more than life itself, if I died; I want to do it for you" Kim looked into Ron's eyes and saw that actually was very serious about what he said.

"I don't want you to die on me, if I lose you, I don't know what to do"

"I don't know what will happen to me if you leave me, then I guess I'm nothing but a loser" Kim brought her hand to Ron's cheek.

"Ron, please listen to me" Ron nodded as for her to continue.

"You are no loser and you have never been one. You were the first real friend I got and the best for twelve years and a just as fantastic boyfriend since that time at the prom" Ron couldn't deny his tears anymore, it was incredible how much she still loved after all those years. Ron stood up and brought out an offering hand to Kim who accepted it and stood up. Just as he stood in front of her, he kissed her on her cheek. He checked his pocket one last time to make sure he hadn't lost it.

"I'm glad to hear so, because there's something I want to ask you, something very important to me" Kim nodded. Kim was getting a little nervous when Ron dropped on one knee and took her hand into both his.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, I have known you since Pre-K and I can tell you that you're most important person to me, you always have been and the years we have been dating have been the best in my life and I never want it to end, if I don't have you by my side when I will never be complete and I'm willing to do anything to have you by my side forever, therefor I need to ask you a question" Ron took out the box and opened it in front of Kim who brought her other hand to her heart and tears were already started forming in her eyes.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?" Kim was almost speechless. She could never say no to Ron and as most as she loved him, she wanted him to be in her life forever. She couldn't understand how he could afford such a beautiful ring like this and as much she didn't cared, she cared about the question and the thought of being his beloved wife forever was a joyful thought and she had hoped this day would come for some time. She tacked him down to the grass and embraced him so hard that his lungs could be crushed.

"Yes Ron, yes, of course I will marry you" Ron put the ring on her finger and now it was done. They smiled at each other and kiss more passionately on the lips than they ever had; this was truly the most magical night in both their lives.

"I love you Ron and could never say no to you" Ron felt like the luckiest man in the universe, not only to have Kim in his life, but now to be her husband, he wanted it to be like that forever, he was determined to keep it like that.

"I truly are the luckiest guy on the planet, any guy who had someone like you would be so" Kim felt her heart skip and beat or melt. Ron and she were truly meant to be and as the night went by, they fell asleep holding each other close and smiling so big that nothing could make them stop unless the other one wasn't there.

**Hope you liked it and sorry for being a little long time about making the chapter, but I really didn't had the absolutely right idea of how to write it, but I got a little inspiration when I saw a Danish clip of Bella Notte from Disney's Lady and the Tramp. Until next time, hope to see many reviews where I'm going to write a little extra chapters where it will end with the wedding itself.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ron's next surprise

**Hey guys, I don't know where I've been since last update, but school has never pressed me so hard and besides I had to get a new laptop and my MacBook Pro truly is incredible and now I hope to start write some more again. Hope that people will still review after this long break; I'm really excited to find out.**

Kim was the first one to wake up, thinking she had been dreaming the most beautiful dream, to find out that she truly was engaged to Ron and it wasn't just a dream. Soon she was gonna be Mrs Kim Stoppable and she was proud already. She was known as Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything and saved the world on a daily basic with Ron at her side and the person who beside her family had been her closest all her life was now going to show her and the world that it would never come to an end.

She gently shook his shoulder, but he was still sleeping with a the goofy grin on his face, Kim knew there was only one cure to wake up the love of her life and then she kissed him on his lips and he yawned before waking up completely. He looked at her beautiful face and got lost into her green eyes. They were like emeralds to him. How he loved those eyes. He looked at his wristwatch and saw they were a little late up, but took it easy and got everything packed together and turned to the car to drive home and change into some fresh clothes. Kim looked at him and lost herself day dreaming, Ron noticed as he pulled into the packing lot.

"What's on your mind Kim?" not until then did she snap out of it. She shook her head to make sure that she had clear focus on Ron and her head wasn't any place it didn't had to be at the moment.

"Just thinking about everything we've been through together over the years and how I couldn't be happier with anyone but you" Ron nodded and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, I know, it's truly unbelievable to know we stand where we do today and I couldn't ask for anything else, there is nothing better than knowing I'll have you close to me for the rest of my life unless I screw things up again" Kim kissed him before he could even blink an eye and made clear eye contact with him.

"Ron, we have been through so many things together and always been tight and I know we can work things out if there's problems and there's no way I'll let you leave me and I won't ever more attend to get a "hottie" like when we were freshmen, because I have the real thing, I have you" their lips met again and the passion made them going on for a few moments and after that, they got out of the car and got ready to get to work.

Kim was surprised to know that she was a little late, but she was total lost in thoughts when she changed into her uniform. Her boss looked surprised at her, Kim had never been late for a shift before, she knew there had to be something behind it.

"What's up with you today Possible? You are never late" Kim gave a calm look.

"I fell asleep in the nature after a picnic last night that my boyfriend had arranged and he actually proposed to me" every officer in the room applauded and after the briefing was finished, they all congratulated her and she felt like it was going to be a nice day. The chief of police called her to his office. He offered Kim a seat. She sat down and looked at him, trying to look as calm as possible was.

"First of all as much as you know I don't approve of officers being late, you've done an absolutely perfect job as officer and therefore I feel like I don't have much of a choice and since this is the first time since you started, I feel like have to do certain measures" Kim didn't knew if she was supposed to be wondered or terrified, she felt that she either was in front of a promotion or close to getting fired, certain officers had been fired for showing up late because of person matters because experiences told that it often affected their judgement on the street. The chief turned his look back to Kim.

"I therefore have to warn you of not to make a habit of this, if you can keep up the good work the next month or two, then I'll promote you to police leader, meaning more responsibility, more time off and even more influence" Kim felt overwhelmed. First Ron proposing and now she stood in front of one of the earliest promotion of the history of the police in the U.S.

When she drove home from work early, she was surprised to see that there were already three cars in their parking lot. It looked like their parents had come to visit. She got the car parked and got out of the car and move to the door and as she opened it, she got maybe one of the biggest shocks in her entire life. Everyone stood ready for one, shouting.

"Surprise!" and what a surprise they made, she knew Ron had to be behind this. She embraced him and kissed him. Everyone else except Jim and Tim, who couldn't let go of their old habit, stood and smiled like their hearts have melted. Hana smiled, but was still too young to understand.

"Ron, you shouldn't do all this for me" Ron looked at both their parents and James came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we should, nothing is too good for my Kimmie-Cub, this only shows why Ronald truly is the right for you, the right son-in-law for us" James and Ron exchanged a handshake before Ron and Kim turned their looks towards Ron's parents who looked at each other, smiling approving before Ron's dad walked towards him and Kim.

"Kim, Ron has always felt something special for you, first as friend and now as more and there is no doubt that you are best thing happened to our son and the Stoppable-family will be proud to have you as member" his wife nodded in agreement and Kim embraced both his parents, it was by no doubt the most touching thing anyone but Ron had said to her in her entire life.

"Thanks Mr and Mrs S. I can't tell you how much it means for me to hear" Kim said as a tear slipped down her cheek and she dried it away, not as usual trying to hide her emotions and deep happiness.

It was not long before Ron and Kim sat down with their parents and talked about all possible stuff for - and about the wedding. Tim and Jim took care of Hana and promised not to blow off the house completely like all the times they had injured the Possible-residence. They decided not to rush anything, but to get married before the summer was completely gone, so that meant they decided to get married in about two or three months. Kim would ask Monique and Tara, even though she used to have a crush on Ron when they were freshmen, to be her maids of honour and Ron would ask Felix and Wade to be his best men

A few hours after everyone had left Kim and Ron to themselves, Ron sat lost in thoughts about something, Kim knew it just by looking at his eyes. She sat down beside him. He looked at her and before she even got to question him, he questioned her.

"What then?" Kim raised an eyebrow at him, not seem to get his point by the question.

"What after we are married, what will happen then?" Kim still haven't gotten the point clearly, she knew that Ron had been having issues about their relationship like back before they graduated in high school where he thought it would mean he and Kim had to break up. She didn't hope that it had come back to him.

"You don't think I'd marry you and then break up with you? Because you are stuck to me as I am to you" Ron took Kim's hand in his and looked with his brown eyes into her green eyes.

"Kim, I'm over these issues" Kim let out a quick sigh and Ron continued "But being married means we are stating a family and maybe making the family bigger in not much more time and not that I would mind having children, I know you'd be a terrific mother and all that, but you know I don't like when there's too much change in life and-" Kim put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking more causing himself to freak. She made clear eye contact with him to make sure that he got the message that she now would try to get through to him once again like she did so many times before.

"Ron, staring our own family would be the absolutely greatest thing to me, along with marring you and you know that and don't doubt your abilities and being a good father, you'll be the greatest, Hana told me many times how much she loves having you for her brother and don't worry, change is a natural part of life and we'll get through everything the world can throw at us, we proven that with not only Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkey Fist and they others, but the Lowardian Invasion as well and nothing will ever change one fact" Ron gave her a questioning look, it signed to her to continue.

"It won't ever change the fact that I love you, Ronald Stoppable, the man I'm meant to be with" Kim kissed him passionately on his lips and he gladly returned it and as they parted for air, Ron's cheek got caressed by Kim's hand and he smiled back at her.

"Nothing will either make me lose my love for you KP, even though I know that you that nickname will not be completely the same after you'll be known as Kim Stoppable" Kim chuckled a little as she nodded.

"Still, I want you to call me that if you want to, it's been a big part of us with you as the only one calling me that"

"I think I can think of something, but we'll have to wait and see" Ron said as he placed his hands into his pockets. He looked out the window; it was a beautiful sky outside.

"What would you say to a short walk Kim?" Kim nodded and grabbed a small coat and he grabbed his and found out that he got the picture for the salesman in it and would make Kim sign it and take it to him the next day.

As they walked holding hands, they looked dreamily at each other and sat down on a bench not long from where they lived on their way back. Ron thought it was time to take the opportunity and took out the picture as Kim quickly recognized it and Ron told him about what happened at the salesman and that he promised to get a signature from her to his son and she saw he had already signed himself and knew she how much joy it would give to the boy as many other kids have done when she and Ron signed things for others in the past. Their popularity never seemed to die after all the things they did during high school, even Steve Barkin had told them when they visited Smarty Mart. As they walked up to their bedroom and got into bed, they snuggled up close to each other and kissed each other goodnight. The last day had turned out to change their lives forever, but it had been the best changes for them until now and they knew they'd come through together. Together they could do anything.

**Here's a whole new chapter and how nice it is to be back. Hope to see you guys review me again as great as you were before, please be so again.**


	5. Chapter 5 The couple promises

**A/N: hey guys, here I'm back for the first time in four months. I apologize for the time, but many things like job and school had taken hard on me during the spring where I'm almost finish with my second of three year before I graduate in a little more than a year. This is the third last chapter where the wedding will be included in the story.**

Kim had hard to understand everything that had happened the last years of her life where she had started dating Ron, graduated not only high school, but college as well and now she was engaged to be Kim Stoppable very soon and hopefully everything would keep on that way and Ron and she would get a family of their own with a lot of children like she always had wanted. She and Ron had talked a lot of it should be, especially when they were about to make love and make it count for something special.

She had along with Ron and both their families planned the wedding for some time and they had decided to do it on their 6 year anniversary day and make another one count for something special and also because there was a great chance of great weather at that time of year, it had not rained on that particular day since the Diablo incident at their Junior year at high school.

She had just finished another day at work where she had stopped a reckless 15 year old boy behind the wheel of a BMW M3 who drove with a speed over 125 mph and later same day, she along with a lot of her colleges stopped some high wanted criminals and just got home to see that Ron had left a not for her.

_Hey Kim_

_Sorry, but there has been called about serious trouble at the restaurant just when I got home and therefore I had to go see what was up and afterwards meet with my parents about some last details on the wedding. We are planning a little surprise for you at the after party. It's a little special thing Rabbi and I had talked about for some time since I proposed._

_Love you, Ron._

She sat there and watched TV with Rufus for no less than three and a half hours before she heard Ron's car pulled into the parking lot in front of the house and she planted a huge smile on her face even before he even had a chance to stop the engine of the car. She had already gotten up from the couch and launched herself onto him as he entered the door and planted several kisses on him before he decided to meet her lips with his own.

Their eyes met and Ron melted totally into hers and she did the same into his and Kim embraced him again.

"It's nice to have you home Ron"

"Sorry KP, but you know I have to be there if there's too much trouble since I own it" Kim nodded and let him to the couch and they sat for hours and Kim felt her tummy was in need of food and Ron told her that he made some extra the other night in case they needed something simple. Kim smiled at him; he was better in the kitchen than she ever would be.

"Another reason I love you Ron. You always take care of me and have done ever since Pre-K, just like I have likewise, I can't imagine how my life would have been if you had not defended me from those bullies that day" Ron took her hand into his and looked her deep into her eyes.

"Kim, you can't even possibly think how much misery there would have been in my life if you had not been in it. I don't even think that I'd be able to keep life spirit up at all. I might as well have taken life, because without you in it, it'd be worthless to life in a shadow with anybody to love. Kim I love you so much, it hurt sometimes and I sometimes as well wonder why you even fell for a guy like me in the first place and I still remember how things were that time when we about to graduate from high school and I thought you'd break up with me, but you've kept me around for about 20 year as best friend and now boyfriend that I don't have a proper way to thank you" Kim kissed him with so much passion, it was hard to tell if she'd ever experience anything like that, it was like every kiss got more and more intensely and she loved it. She then embraced him at the memory of Erik at junior year, then before graduating at senior year and all of Ron insurance that it hurt to think that he still had that in mind and still wouldn't get that she took him because she loved him and felt he was the right for him.

Why else would she want to marry him if she didn't think he was the one for her?

"Ron, I'm dating you because I know we are meant to be and that's why I said yes to you and please promise me something, please Ron" Ron nodded at Kim's plea and she continued.

"Promise me that when we marry each other next summer, you'll stop your insurance about your worthiness and that I love you because of the person you are on the inside as your outside. Please" Ron could see this was a serious plead coming directly from her heart. He would love that site about her, her ability to see through his, at some times, low self esteem. It was the least he could do for her. If not for himself, for her then.

"I promise you Kim. If I can't do it for myself, then it's the least thing I can offer you, I love you too much to deny you that" Kim felt like tears coming up in her eyes, but she formed a cute smile and meet Ron's lips once again. She was so looking forward to named Kim Stoppable.

The rest of the night went on pretty fast and Kim was quite tired, but she woke up as she stretched her arm to put around Ron's chest, but instead she found an empty place in the bed where he normally slept. She got up and went downstairs to see him sitting outside with Rufus on his shoulder talking about stuff. The door wasn't locked behind him and she sneaked outside and hid herself behind a bush next to him and listened as he spoke with Rufus.

"I can't tell you why I feel like this and especially not Kim, it'll be for no good"

"What?" Rufus said in his own kind of English.

"I mean she is Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, anything is possible for a Possible like she has always said, but I'm not sure about she'd feel bad about giving up her name, her figure, her status, it's all surrounded by the name of Kim Possible, not Kim Stoppable. It would be stupid to have a cop named Stoppable, she'd be made a fool of by the criminals."

Kim immediately jumped away from her hiding and walked up behind Ron without him noticing a single thing.

"Ron, I have listened enough, we need to talk!" Ron fell backwards in shock of Kim standing behind him, but quickly came to his senses. She offered a hand and they walked inside. Kim made Ron sit down on the couch and lean close to him and kissed his cheek.

"Kim-" he was hushed by Kim putting a finger on his lips and made him stops for her to explain.

"Ron, I have been thinking a lot about how it would be to change last name, especially because like I heard you say, it's made me the person I am. But as much as I'd say I had a good life, I'd say that I was stupid as the girl who could do anything. Because honestly Ron, I don't dare to think I could have done any of this without you by my side, you are the one I love and dating you was the best thing ever happened to me, junior prom was the start of a better life and we stick by each other through thick and thin, no matter what. You saved me from the Lorwardians back at graduation and since then did so much to protect me and always kept me from getting the better of myself, you made me cool and remember to have fun like a normal girl, you have done so much, I couldn't imagine changing to a better name than Stoppable" Ron had so many tears in his eyes, he looked away trying not to have Kim notice, but she did and pulled him close to her and passionately taking her lips to his and kissing with deep love.

"Kim, you are everything I'd ever hoped and dreamed about getting in a girl, you are beautiful and hot, but that's just a bonus, because I feel in love with you as a person when you were a junior in high school and I loved you for that person ever since we started dating, I think even before we started that, I mean all the years as best friends were filled with great days and events together and I'd never change what happened, I would never trade you for anyone else!" Kim was now the one to have tears in her eyes. She could feel the passion Ron felt for her even though he had not shown it to her. They have had not taking that to a high level because they wanted their first time to be special, but maybe it was the time for it. Ron pulled Kim close to him and kissed her with passion and little bit of lust and Kim easily reacted to it as it felt natural to each one of them. Moments later, they took it to the bedroom.

When Ron woke up the following morning, he saw Kim lying on her side smiling towards him in her sleep and it was clear that she was having a happy dream. He didn't want to disturb her so he went downstairs and made some breakfast for him and Rufus and waited for Kim to wake up. She sat down by his side when she entered the kitchen and kissed his cheek, it was incredible how amazing it felt knowing she'd marry him in so short time, time seemed to go too slow for her taste, she wanted to marry him right away.

"Good morning Ron" Kim said smiling. Ron smiled sweetly back at her.

"Good morning KP" Ron went over and made her some breakfast and a cup of coffee. When he sat down, she sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder and felt him take her hand and his other arm around her shoulders. She was in heaven. Ron felt the exact same way as he turned back to Kim after sitting lost in thoughts for a moment.

"Kim, it's your choice, but no matter what it turns out, no matter how anything turns out, I'll love you anyway" Ron took her into his arms and embraced her as she was a final life line and Kim put her head on shoulder.

"Ron, of course I'll choose Stoppable. The Possible last name has been a main thing for my person, but I'll be a different person when I go into marriage with you and I want to show the world as well that I'm taken and always will be as long as you want me by your side, then I'll be so"

Ron and Kim after some time went to work and the day flew by as they both thought about what they had talked about and told each other the past hours, one thing they knew was that this marriage they were going into in short time would be the best thing ever happened to both of them.

**Sorry for the long waiting, but now it's finished. I'll tell you one thing about this story: this was the next last chapter; next one will be the wedding celebration and then this story will be ended. Hope to see some reviews from the nicest followers here. Until next time that won't be so far away, that's a promise I make to you.**


	6. Chapter 6 The biggest anniversary day

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who had read or reviewed this story and tell you how big a pleasure it has been to write for you guys. This will be the last chapter of the story and the big thing that I know most of you have been waiting for.**

The big day had come. From after this day, a new era of the Stoppable family would begin. Today Kim Possible would marry her life long best friend and boyfriend for a little more than 5 years. Kim Possible was the girl who was known as the girl who could do anything in high school, but she had come to see through time that it was her and Ron who could do anything, without him by her side, she might had been dead a long time ago and her realization at Junior Prom was the best thing ever happened to her.

As Kim sat in the brides room getting ready, she stood there in her wedding dress and got make over done and her hair fixed by her brides maid, Monique who had kept on the way of fashion and now was a famous designer in the states where she designed dresses for formal people as well as normal clothes like the ones she and Kim bought in their high school years at Club Banana.

At the exact same time, Ron was ready with his best men, Wade and Felix who had been his closest friends along with Kim and Monique and who they had managed to stay in contact with over the years after graduation and college. Of course there was Rufus as well, but he counted different and special from the others.

"You sure look good in that suit Ron, Kim and your family would be proud of you" Ron looked at Rufus who nodded before turning into Ron's pocket. Ron then turned look back to his friends and walked over to them.

"Thanks guys and also for being my best men, there were no others I'd want to have this job than the two of you" he first looked at Wade and put his hand on the small mans shoulder.

"Wade, you have been taking care of me and Kim and without you I'm pretty sure not only I, but Kim as well would have been dead without your ingenious inventions and your wonderful person and thanks for everything" Wade had not only grown in height and weight, but also in sentimentality. He afterwards pulled Ron into an embrace and was close to feel water in his eyes, they had been the ones who made him in contact with the outside world in all those years when he had locked himself into his room and also the ones who made him the nice things and beauties about getting out.

"Thanks Ron, it means a lot to me" Wade said as he pulled away from Ron who now had turned his attention towards Felix. The boy who they met at the Middleton Fair and who had been in a wheel chair before they met him and had a mother who worked with Kim's dad and were an expert and cybertronic technology.

"Also you Felix. You have been my closest boy friend since high school at the time Wade stayed grounded" Ron said with a sense of humour in his voice that made Wade smile and give a little nod.

"So again, thanks for everything" Felix and Ron made their special hand shake that they had doing almost since they met each other and became so close that it made Kim jealous and afraid of Ron losing interest in her. After that, Felix invited him down for a hug that Ron gladly accepted and afterwards Felix thanked him and then they walked up to aisle to get ready for Kim to arrive.

A few minutes later, Kim, Monique and her mother heard a knock on the door and Kim gave permission to enter when she heard her fathers voice from the other side of the door. Her father walked in suited up in a tuxedo with a black butterfly and a white shirt and hair back with gel. He smiled at his Kimmie Cub who looked beautiful as ever when he first saw her.

"It's time Kimmie Cub, sorry I mean Kim" he smiled as Monique left with his wife and kissed her shortly before Kim lifted his bowed down head with her hand by his chin and made her eyes get in clear contact with his.

"Dad, I'll always be your Kimmie Cub, I might marry Ron, but I always have two special guys in my life and as well as you know who the first one is, your definitely the other one and a hero to me. You and Ron were after all those who did the most for my rescue at Graduation" even though it seemed like ages ago when it happened, everyone who knew Kim well knew she had a bad feeling talking about and James Possible did his best to get her daughter back to the mood she was supposed to be in on her wedding day.

"Don't worry about it. There is a reason I told Ronald was the best man for you and I knew he would protect you no matter what, it was an easy and difficult decision at the same time to give you away, but I have given you to the right guy I'd say" Kim hugged him and took her arm around his and as "Here comes the bride" started to play from the organ, Ron and his best men stood up and got ready to accept the bride.

Everyone were watching as Kim and James Possible walked up to the aisle and Kim and Ron kissed briefly and everyone except Ron, Kim and James Possible sat down. The priest spoke up then.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in marriage. These kids had sworn to love each other and live by each other in sick and health, through good and bad and die together when the time comes for them. Who gives this girl away to away?" the priest turned to James then who stood firmly by the side of her daughter and the boy who had been like his third son.

"I and my wife, her mother do" James then sat down by Kim's mother Ann, who looked like she could cry any time it should be. She had always had a little hope that Kim and Ron would end up dating and now they had taken the final step to tell everybody who'd get an interest for not only Kim, but Ron as well that it was no use.

"Then by the vows of these two people, I know have to ask anyone to speak up if they are against this marriage or stay in silence forever" after two minutes and no one seemed to object, the priest then turned his look towards Ron. There were a lot of their old friend and some of them like Tara and Yori were known to have been crushing on Ron through high school until senior year and also some of their old enemies like Shego and Drakken who had dated as well since the invasion of the aliens.

"Then I ask you, Ron Stoppable, will take Kim Possible who stands by your side to be your beloved wedded wife? Will you honour her? Be there for her in sick and health and be faithful as long as you both shall live?" Ron looked at Kim and smiled confident.

"I do" Ron said more sure than he ever had sounded about anything, even more than the he proposed or ask for Kim's parents blessing. Kim felt like water would rise in her eyes when she heard how confident Ron sounded. Not only did he love her with so much passion, but also he was so dedicated to her and always had been it made her almost cry to know how close she had come to loose him because of the differences of their popularity in high school, especially when Drakken played her feelings by a synthodrone named Eric. The priest turned his look towards Kim afterwards.

"Then I ask you Kim Possible, will you marry Ron Stoppable to be your beloved wedded husband? Will you honour him? Be there for him in sick and health and be faithful as long as you both shall live?" Kim gave a small nod to Ron when he looked at her to see how sure she felt about it.

"I do" the priest at what he saw, a love so special that only a few people were able to share with another person and he felt privileged not only to marry two heroes of his own, but as well as two people who were famous for saving the world several times. He then turned his looks towards to Wade who had been honoured the privilege of being the ring bearer.

"May I have the rings?" Wade walked up and gave Ron and Kim one ring. Ron gave Kim her ring on the left hand fourth finger and Kim did the same to Ron and then they hold each other hands and lost each other in the other persons eyes as the priest spoke up the line everyone were waiting for.

"By the power of the rings and the power invested in me in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit, I know pronounce you husband and wife" He looked at Ron smiling.

"You may kiss the bride" Kim felt a passion and lust grow in her as Ron lifted the veil onto the top of her hair and took her head in his arms as he did when they flew away from the graduation party and then she felt something magical. Ron kissed her with passion and they closed their eyes as the crowd behind them cheered powerful and top of most people's lungs. The last line from the priest came before he closed his book.

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs Ronald Stoppable" then the married couple walked down the aisle together.

Then they had taken photos. There were a lot to be taken. One of the bride with the bridegroom. Then one with Rufus who had been the closest part of the team who always had been like family to Ron and who Kim had learned to love over time as he helped her and Ron on mission and often played an important part. One with all family members from both families and last one with their closest friends, Yori, Felix, Wade, Tara, Monique and Rufus.

Then everyone headed towards the planned ceremony where Ron started to cling his glass to get silence among the excited crowd who talked so much it was hard to hear anything from the other part of the several numbers of conversations.

After an entire night of celebrating, dancing with friends and family, dinner and a celebration that had to be setting a world record at number of speeches, Ron and Kim got home as Ron carried Kim over the threshold. She kissed his lips and he gladly returned the kiss to his beautiful wife, Mrs Kim Stoppable. Kim was the first one to get into bed that night and as Ron joined her quickly after she had settled down under the curtains and head slumped into the pillow, she quickly got her arms around Ron's chest line as he lay down in the bed smiling to her like he was in heaven.

"I can't believe it Ron! I'm finally Kim Stoppable, a dream come true! I love you so much!" Kim felt two lips on her forehead as Ron placed his there and then lay his arm under his head to support further than the pillow.

"This was way better than I hoped Kim and I still seem amazed that you could fall for a guy like me as you did back when we were juniors in high school and through senior year even though how big a pain I was and I know I saved you at graduation, but you saved me several times and also saved me from a life of misery, because without you, I might never had a real friend and I don't know where I would have been today if it wasn't for you. I love you Kim, not because you're the most beautiful girl on the planet of Earth or because you have been cheerleader, my cheerleader at football, but because you have always been there for me and always made me through fear and pain or whatever it was I was facing. I couldn't ask for someone better in my life than you, Kim!"

Kim knew Ron was good at confession, but somehow he managed to get right to her heart every time even when they were just friends, he always seemed to find a way to make her happy or learn a valuable lesson. For that, she was him entirely grateful as well as many other things, to say that they loved each other was an understatement and somehow at this point, nothing seem to could go wrong.

**The happy ending like I prefer it. Hope you liked the story, because this way the last chapter. Thanks for all the support everyone have given and the advices I have received during the writings. Hope to see some reviews and reach at least 35 reviews for this story, then I'm satisfied with what I've reached for this story. So long until next time.**


End file.
